Bass
Bass é também conhecido como Forte no Japão, um robô criado por Dr. Wily para combater Mega Man. Bass é alimentado | style="text-align: left;"| |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: left;"| |} por Bassnium, a forma mais poderosa de energia na Terra, que o Dr. Wily tinha encontrado por engano. Não importa quantas vezes Mega Man derrota, Bass sempre acha que ele é o mais forte robot. Baixo sempre tenta provar que ele é o mais forte do robô, é um mestre do robô elimitar Mega Man'design s, juntamente com Treble, uma imitação Rush'design s. Ele foi criado com base em uma pesquisa realizada em Mega Man com a intenção de ultrapassar o seu poder em algum momento durante ou antes dos eventos de Mega Man 6, e fez sua estréia em Mega Man 7. Bass é o proeminente anti-herói do clássico Mega Man série, seu objetivo é derrotar Mega Man e se tornar o ser mais poderoso que existe. Embora o homem baixo e Mega são rivais, às vezes eles se uniram para derrubar os inimigos mútuos dos dois. Apesar de ser criado por Dr. ILY, baixo freqüentes se rebela contra seu criador, geralmente por seus próprios propósitos. Aparências principal editar ''Mega Man 7editar Mega Man e Bass lutando entre si durante o seu fatídico encontro em ''Mega Man 7 .Adicionada por SolarBlazeBass é encontrado pela primeira vez no final da fase de intro-nível e é combatido como um mini-chefe. De acordo com ele, ele e Treble estavam tentando parar Dr. Wily, e ele escolheu essa luta com o Mega Man para ver se ele viveu até sua reputação. Se Mega Man derrota, então ele dirá Mega Man que ele é tão bom como todos dizem, e que ele não pode precisar de sua ajuda. Se for o contrário, então Bass vai zombar de Mega Man, dizendo-lhe que ele é muito fraco para a batalha Wily. Mais tarde, Bass e Treble são vistos novamente em Homem Sombra palco 's, depois de obter-se propositadamente feridos em batalha. Baixo, em seguida, começa a se colocar para baixo, dizendo que ele se sente estúpido ter sido derrotado tão facilmente, e que ele provavelmente deve deixar Wily para Mega Man. Mega Man responde dizendo que "eles uma equipe", e que Dr. Light estará contente de corrigir-lo. Graves e Agudos, em seguida, deformar afastado para laboratório do Dr. Light para obter reparação. Algum tempo depois, após os reparos foram concluídos, Mega Man volta ao laboratório para descobrir que ele foi sucateada, e que o culpado era outro senão Bass. Dr. Light então diz a ele que Graves roubou todas as peças para os " novos avanços ", como bem. Pouco tempo depois, Dr. Wily aparece no monitor e revela que Bass e Treble são suas criações, e que ele usou baixo para se aproximar de Mega Man, para que ele pudesse ganhar a sua confiança, e em seguida, roubar os planos Adaptador Super, de modo que ele poderia usar esse acessório para Graves e Agudos. http://images.wikia.com/megaman/images/1/12/Bassstpart.pngBass e Treble fusão, tal como ele aparece no Mega Man 7 .Adicionado por NinjatalosBass é encontrado novamente pela terceira vez na primeira fase do castelo do Dr. Wily, onde ele está, mais uma vez lutou como um mini-chefe. Os dois têm uma batalha, e Mega Man consegue derrotá-lo. Baixo, em seguida, jura vingança, dizendo que ele estará de volta. Ele, claro, permanece fiel à sua palavra, como ele é encontrado pela quarta vez na fase seguinte, Castelo Wily. Desta vez, ele realiza uma fusão com Treble, e tenta destruir Mega Man com as melhorias de que ele roubou, que foram feitos para Mega Man e Rush. Depois de uma dura luta, Bass é mais uma vez derrotado, e warps de distância. Ele e Agudos não são vistos novamente até o final, onde salvar Dr. Wily quando Mega Man estava prestes a matá-lo, com Bass declarando seu orçamento agora famosa: "Aquele que hesita está perdido". Bass também aparece como um personagem jogável no modo de batalha escondido dois jogadores. ''Mega Man: The Battle Podereditar Os eventos desse jogo ocorrem após os eventos de ''Mega Man 7 . Dr. Wily reviveu muitos mestres do robô dos jogos anteriores. Irritado sobre a sua ressurreição (devido ao fato de que ele sente que eles estão de pé em sua maneira de derrotar Mega Man), baixo temporariamente equipes com Mega Man e Proto Man para detê-los, e para provar a Dr. Wily de uma vez por tudo, que ele é o mais forte, e não precisa fazer mais "robôs" de sucata. ''Mega Man 8editar Mega Man e Bass preparar para enfrentar mais uma vez em ''Mega Man 8 .Adicionada por SolarBlazeBass é visto pela primeira vez no início do jogo, ao lado de Agudos, lutando contra o Mega Man e do Rush . Depois das perguntas Mega Man as suas razões para a luta, Bass responde por tentativa de matá-lo, levando Mega Man para desviar o ataque e incêndio de retorno, batendo baixo em um poço de elevador e levando-o a ser preso em cabos de aço. A batalha foi logo interrompido por rolo quando ela informou Mega Man sobre o que estava acontecendo, fazendo com que Mega Man para sair. Baixo, em seguida, liberta-se por arrancar os cabos de aço e destruir uma cabine de elevador caindo acima com um tiro buster, antes prometendo vingança. No entanto, Bass aparece novamente, mais tarde, e luta contra Mega Man no terceiro nível da Torre Wily. Apesar de Mega Man tinha avisado para ele não fazer isso, Bass utilizado energia maligna para ligar seus ataques, e assumir uma forma mais forte de sua Reforço Agudos . Aqui, ele não tem nenhuma fraqueza, embora a bomba do Flash pode acertá-lo várias vezes. Mega Man consegue derrotá-lo mais uma vez e depois nunca mais baixo promete desistir de tentar derrotar o Mega Man, antes de teleportar para fora. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighterseditar Graves e Agudos vs Mad Grinder em ''Mega Man 2: The Fighters energia . Adicionado por NinjatalosBass, mais uma vez com raiva de Dr. Wily para ressuscitar seus Robot Masters anteriores, luta ao lado de Mega Man, Proto Man, bem como Duo , a fim de detê-los. No fim Bass de energia Fighters , Dr. Wily diz que quando ele estava criando Bass, ele também criou acidentalmente " Bassnium "(" Fortenium "no Japão), uma energia muito poderosa, que ele está estudando para melhorar e criar um robô que tem mais força do que Mega Man e Bass juntos. Graves diz que uma " garota de aparência robô de cabelos compridos "como isso nunca iria derrotá-lo. Durante Bass e final do Proto Man (durante o modo cooperativo para dois jogadores), Bass diz Proto Man que o seu "comportamento misterioso" bugs ele, e que ele vai lidar com ele depois que ele derrota Mega Man. Proto Man, em seguida, responde, dizendo que eles nunca irão lutar, porque ele nunca vai derrotar Mega Man, devido ao fato de que ele só luta para ser o melhor, enquanto lutas Mega Man para o futuro dos robôs e seres humanos. Em seu final com Duo, ele repreende graças Duo e simplesmente diz a ele para voltar mais forte para um duelo. Duo comentários que Bass é estranho, mas ele tem um pouco de energia para a justiça dentro dele. Durante seu final cooperativa com o Mega Man, Bass decide pegar uma outra luta com ele, mas o resultado da briga é desconhecido. ''Mega Man & Basseditar Baixo lutando contra Mukamukade Mãe em Homem-do-chão do palco em ''Mega Man & Bass .Adicionado por NinjatalosUm robô que se chama o rei atacou e assumiu a recém-construído Castelo de Wily , declarando que ele era o mais forte robô e que os robôs eram superiores aos seres humanos, assim, ele queria criar uma nação de robôs sem os seres humanos. Mega Man é enviado pelo Dr. Luz para parar Rei e Bass, que se ofenderam com reivindicações rei de ser o mais forte robô, embarca ainda outra missão para destruir os Robot Masters (assim como o próprio King) antes de Mega Man pode, de modo que pudesse provar que ele é o mais forte , e para obter Castelo Wily de volta. Bass, é claro, não conseguem derrotá-los. Depois de usar todos os oito poderes dos Mestres robô "para abrir o portão para o castelo do rei, Bass passa por ele e destrói todos os obstáculos em seu caminho, e, eventualmente, se depara com o próprio rei. Rei felicita baixo para torná-lo tão longe no castelo, e então se envolve graves em combate. King, empunhando um escudo com habilidades reflexivas, usados que para absorver explosões Bass e enviá-los de volta para ele na forma de um feixe de laser poderoso. Devido a este dispositivo, o rei era aparentemente imparável. Isto é, até Proto Man apareceu e usou seu poderoso "Big Greve Bang" habilidade. Devido ao fato de que o homem Proto utilizado quase todo o seu poder sobre o ataque, foi muita energia para escudo Rei de absorver, o que levou a ele ser destruído, assim como o rei ser atropelado e enfraquecido por ele no processo. Já não está em posse desse escudo, ataques Bass realmente começou a fazer algum dano, e ele acabou derrotando King. http://images.wikia.com/megaman/images/9/93/Bassvking.pngBaixo lutando contra o rei em Mega Man & Bass .Adicionado por NinjatalosRei, em seguida, Baixo perguntas, perguntando por que ele está lutando para "seres inferiores", como os seres humanos, e diz-lhe que os robôs são mais avançados do que eles. Baixo, em seguida, diz para ele não esquecer que os seres humanos são os únicos que criaram robôs. Depois disso, o rei pede Bass para acabar com ele, mas primeiro se teletransporta um Proto Man inconsciente para fora da fortaleza. Baixo em seguida, pede Rei que o criou, e Rei responde dizendo-lhe que o Dr. Wily era o seu criador, que baixo choques. Pouco tempo depois, Dr. Wily aparece no monitor, repreendendo o rei para ajudar um inimigo, e dizendo-lhe para terminar Baixo fora. Rei recusa, e, em seguida, Dr. Wily usa um dispositivo para aumentar a sua "lavagem cerebral" (e, supostamente, aumentar o poder do Rei no processo). Armor King, em seguida, muda de ouro para uma coloração violeta, e, em seguida, ele rompe o muro e entra na sala ao lado. Baixo segue-o, apenas para descobrir fusão Rei com as máquinas gigantes azuis que ele lutou enquanto ele estava na fortaleza do rei. Baixo envolve o rei em combate, mais uma vez, e derrota-lo novamente. Depois disso, o rei diz baixo para sair do castelo rapidamente antes que ela exploda enquanto ele está na mesma. Bass, em uma rara demonstração de humanidade, mostra preocupação para o rei, perguntando sobre sua segurança. King disse Bass que ele iria fazê-lo fora do castelo de alguma forma, mas depois de Baixo deixa. Baixo rapidamente teias para fora do castelo, deixando para trás o rei. Durante a "última" King palavras, antes que ele supostamente destruído, ele diz que ele e Bass poderia ter sido, provavelmente, bons amigos. Depois disso, o castelo explode, aparentemente matando o rei e sepultá-lo sob os escombros. http://images.wikia.com/megaman/images/7/7d/Basstbosst.pngBaixo utilizando o adaptador de Reforço Agudos em Mega Man & Bass .Adicionado por NinjatalosDepois da vitória sobre o rei, Bass decide ir para o laboratório recentemente construído Dr. Wily para desafiá-lo com raiva de ser enganado e traído. Baixo mais uma vez, consegue superar todos os obstáculos em seu caminho, incluindo os mestres do robô recém-ressuscitados e, finalmente, entrou cara a cara com o próprio médico. Dr. Wily então agradece a baixo para se livrar do rei, e então lhe disse que ele estava indo para colocar um parafuso de restrição contra ele antes que ele dá errado como o rei o fez. Os dois se envolver um ao outro em combate, e Dr. Wily é finalmente derrotado, e começa a se curvar para baixo, pedindo misericórdia. Baixo, em seguida, prende Wily com uma arma, exigindo uma explicação para a criação de King. Segundo o Dr. Wily, ele criou o rei para testar habilidades Bass. Ele supostamente concebido Rei com a intenção de criar o robô mais poderoso do mundo, e desde baixo destruída, ele provou a si mesmo como o mais forte. Baixo zomba dele, dizendo-lhe que era uma "desculpa esfarrapada", e, em seguida, Dr. Wily muda de assunto, revelando seus planos para um segundo modelo de King. Ele disse Bass que se ele se junta King II, em seguida, os dois será imparável. Antes de Baixo pudesse responder, no entanto, Proto Man chega e destrói os planos. Irritado, o Dr. Wily Baixo ordens para destruir Proto Man, mas ele se recusa. Proto Man, em seguida, pede graves se ele preferia destruir Mega Man com seu próprio poder. Depois disso, ele decide dar uma palestra Baixo, dizendo que ele nunca vai derrotar Mega Man porque ele tem "nada por que lutar". Baixo, então fica bravo com isso, dizendo Proto Man para se perder, em que ele faz. Depois disso, Bass zomba Proto Man, dizendo que ele não precisa de um motivo para lutar, e continuará lutando para destruir Mega Man. http://images.wikia.com/megaman/images/0/0b/8-bitBass.pngBlueprints Bass mostrado durante o fim de Mega Man 9 .Adicionada por SolarBlaze ''Mega Man 9editar Apesar de Baixo não fez uma aparência física neste jogo, ele faz uma pequena participação no final. Seus plantas pode ser visto no fundo, no computador do Dr. Wily. Supostamente, ele estava passando por ajustes durante os eventos do jogo. [2] Mega Man 10editar Descrições de graves e agudos de no manual de operações para ''Mega Man 10 .Adicionada por SolarBlazeTal como acontece com Proto Man em Mega Man 9 , Bass foi confirmado como um personagem jogável em Mega Man 10 desbloqueáveis através de conteúdos para download. De acordo com o Mega Man 10 operações manual, ele pode disparar em 7 direções como ele fez em Mega Man & Bass . [3] Ao contrário do modo de Proto Man em Mega Man 9 , Bass tem uma história neste jogo e uma loja com Reggae como o proprietário, mesmo que haja menos itens na loja e os itens restantes custam mais. Como sempre, ele estava lutando contra os mestres do robô para http://images.wikia.com/megaman/images/d/d9/Bassmodeim.pngBaixo modo promoAdicionado por Ninjatalosprovar que ele é o mais forte. Às vezes, durante sua jornada através do castelo de Dr. Wily, sucumbe ao baixo Roboenza vírus e cai no chão. No entanto, Agudos veio em seu socorro, dando-lhe uma das curas protótipo que ele roubou do Dr. Wily e Bass era capaz de recuperar e continuar a sua jornada através do castelo. Ele finalmente ficou frente a frente com o Dr. Wily, e derrotou mais uma vez. Depois, ele zomba dele por sua "meia-cérebros planos de dominação mundial". Foi então revelado que o Dr. Wily pegou a gripe, mas baixo assumiu que era Roboenza. Dr. Wily então lhe assegura que não é Roboenza (devido ao facto de que só afecta robôs, ao invés de o ser humano). Aparentemente, Bass acabado de sair Dr. Wily lá para sofrer. No entanto, mais tarde foi revelado que o Dr. Wily foi levado para o hospital por circunstâncias desconhecidas. Outras aparições editar Corrida contra o baixo Mega Man em Mega Man: Battle & Chase''Adicionado por Ninjatalos Mega Man: Battle & Chaseeditar Baixo aparece como um personagem jogável que usa o veículo Darkstar Agudos, uma máquina equilibrada com o Buster graves ataques e Blast Bass. Ele entrou na batalha e concurso Chase a corrida contra o Mega Man. Se Baixo ganha o concurso, ele não está satisfeito para derrotar Mega Man e que era apenas uma corrida, e quer derrotá-lo em uma verdadeira batalha. Na versão japonesa, contatos Wily Bass e lhe pede o dinheiro do prêmio, mas ele ignora Wily e deixa o dinheiro em uma praia. Rockman e Forte: Mirai Kara no ChousenshaEditar Baixo combate R-Shadow em ''Rockman e Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha .Adicionado por NinjatalosUm grupo de robôs futuristas que se chamam as Dimensões atacado Symphony City, uma cidade onde robôs e humanos viveram juntos em paz. A levando as dimensões foi Rockman Sombra , um robô muito semelhante ao Mega Man. Mega Man ouviu esta notícia no laboratório do Dr. Light e vai para a cena, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo envia Wily Bass para ver que este homem era mal mega. Baixo concorda em ajudar Mega Man parar os robôs porque Wily laboratório era perto da cidade. Depois de graves derrotou o Diabo cinza na fábrica Rockman Shadow robô, Rockman Sombra diz baixo que ele vai revelar sua verdadeira identidade, se ele pode derrotar seus subordinados. Baixo consegue derrotar todos os Robot Masters e Sombra Rockman revela a ele que ele é um robô como Quint que Wily criado quando ele viajou para o futuro . Rockman Sombra, então, oferece baixo para se juntar a ele para destruir o Homem verdadeiro Mega, e dessa forma ele será realmente o mais forte. Graves rejeita a oferta e diz que vai fazer as coisas à sua maneira, primeiro dos quais para destruir Rockman Sombra. Os dois se engajar em uma "batalha até a morte" e Shadow Rockman é finalmente derrotado. Antes de morrer, ele diz a Bass que após a derrota da Quint, ele era o único robô para a esquerda. Ele aumentou a sua força, e devastou o mundo. Como nada foi capaz de detê-lo no futuro, ele viajou de volta no tempo para encontrar alguém que poderia derrotá-lo. Ele também diz que a força Baixo buscando não é a maneira de robôs, porque mesmo que de graves esmaga seu inimigo, um superior sempre aparecerá até que ele acaba morto como ele. Baixo admite que foi uma boa lição e ele e Mega Man enterrar Sombra Rockman, antes de sair de baixo Mega Man diz que ele vai perdoar sua vida no momento, mas diz para ele não esquecer que ele (Bass) é o mais forte. Baixo mais tarde é mostrado no jogo que terminou com créditos Agudos tirando uma soneca e na imagem final com a equipe do Dr. Light and Shadow Rockman. [4] Outros jogos editar Bass também apareceu em Rockman Empire Gold como um personagem jogável, como um chefe de Estratégia de Rockman e como um cartão no jogo SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS . Bass também aparecerá no próximo jogo Rockman online . Outros meios de comunicação editar Graves e Agudos atacando o parque de diversões no mangá Rockman MegamixAdicionado por NinjatalosGraves apareceu em vários mangá Man Mega, sendo alguns deles Rockman 7 , 8 Rockman , Rockman & Forte , Mega Man Megamix , Mega Man Gigamix , Rockman Batalha & Chase eo brasileiro Comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman . Em Mega Man Megamix , Bass apareceu pela primeira vez na história "Holiday de Soldados" . Quando viu Baixo força Proto Man, ele tentou lutar contra ele, mas Proto Man deixou a área para evitar a seis Dr. Light robôs sendo prejudicados. No esconderijo do Wily, Wily se mostra muito irritado porque os oito robôs de Mega Man 5 foram derrotados por Mega Man e Bass não obedecê-lo, bater os oito robôs para fora para conseguir dinheiro para ele, destruindo alguns objetos, e perfurando um Baixo falso com luvas de boxe. Alguns dias depois, Bass atacado Mega Man no parque de diversões onde os oito robôs a partir de 5 Mega Man, onde trabalha para conseguir dinheiro. Na história "Power Battle" Baixo toma como refém rolo para fazer luta Mega Man contra ele. Em Mega Man Gigamix baixo aparece na história "Burning Wheel" , onde ele é um dos pilotos na batalha e concurso de Chase, e nas histórias "Pesadelo Branco" , "Moon of Darkness" e "Rumo a um futuro brilhante" , onde ele vai para o espaço para lutar contra os Stardroids e Sunstar . Na quadrinhos brasileiros Novas Aventuras de Megaman , Bass é chamado de "Slasher" e trabalha com robôs Dr. Light no futuro. Apesar de não ser muito do seu passado é revelado, é insinuado que ele foi criado por Dr. Light. O Soundtrack Imagem Rockman 10 incluiu um mangá de 16 páginas japonês chamado Rockman 10-F-extra que se concentra na história de Bass em Mega Man 10 . Bass e Treble também apareceu nos circuitos curtos presentes no final da edição # 4 de [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_(Archie_Comics) Archie Mega Man quadrinhos] . [5] Aparência editar Projeto Bass foi feito em mente para ser um oposto polar da Mega Homem. Bass está adornada com a armadura preta com revestimento de ouro. No peito não é um cristal triangular azul. Ele tem listras roxas escorrendo de seus olhos vermelhos distintos e que se estende até as bochechas. Seu capacete possui barbatanas grandes que se assemelham a uma cobra, dando-lhe uma aparência um pouco mais alto do que a de seus rivais, e uma jóia em forma de cruz azul na testa. Arte conceito de Bass, sem seu capacete no mangá Megamix mostra-lhe com o cabelo escuro e selvagem com pico de uma viúva (ver galeria). Personalidade do Editor Arrogância Bass.Adicionada por SolarBlazeBass é apresentado como um extremamente presunçoso, mal humorado, egoísta, individual, rebeldes ferozmente independente e arrogante que acredita que ele é o mais forte acima de tudo. Bass é muito arrogante e pensa muito de si mesmo, rotulando todos à sua volta como inferior "robôs" de sucata. Ele sempre foi mostrado para manter uma rivalidade com o Mega Man, mas para além dele, Bass acontece a ter ódio de cada robô que foi criado pelo Dr. Wily (com a possível exceção de Agudos e, escusado será dizer, ele mesmo), desde ele sente que eles estão parados no caminho de seu objetivo de destruir Mega Man e se tornar mais forte. Baixo olha para baixo neles, acreditando-se ser superior a eles em todos os sentidos, forma e forma. No entanto, um aspecto notável de sua personalidade que ele mostrou em Mega Man & Bass era que ele parecia ter um certo grau de respeito pelos seres humanos, uma vez que eles criaram robôs. Duo diz que há bondade em Bass (mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de dizer que ele tem "energia justiça"), que este ignorou, dizendo que ele só quer lutar, alegando que sua única preocupação é que o mais forte é. Há uma possibilidade de que a alegação de Duo de haver bondade em baixo é verdade, pois ele foi capaz de usar as cápsulas energia maligna em Mega Man 8 sem morrer. Durante os eventos de Mega Man & Bass , ele mesmo começou a mostrar algum tipo de preocupação para o rei. http://images.wikia.com/megaman/images/f/f2/Bassduopfe.pngÚnica preocupação Bass.Adicionado por NinjatalosBaixo aparece para cuidar de Agudos e vice-versa, Bass sempre acolhe os Agudos feroz, apesar da confiança em suas próprias habilidades [6] , sua companheira de lobo robótica parece entender todos os seus mandamentos e é muito leal a ele, mesmo trazendo um baixo cura para Roboenza quando ele foi infectado. Apesar de ser extremamente poderoso, falhas Bass que geralmente levam à sua queda são sua arrogância e excesso de confiança. De acordo com Proto Man, é porque ele tem "nada por que lutar". A razão que ele está continuamente derrotado por Mega Man é por causa de seu motivo egoísta, que é simplesmente para provar a si mesmo como o mais forte, em oposição ao desejo de Mega Man para "lutar pelo futuro de todos" e trazer a paz ao mundo. Poderes e Habilidades editar Bassnium editar Dr. Wily falando Bassnium.Adicionado por NinjatalosBassnium ( Fortenium no Japão) é a energia que alimenta Bass, que foi criado por involuntariamente Dr. Wily ao criar ele. No momento da série clássica , Bassnium era a energia mais poderosa do mundo. Dr. Wily depois diz baixo sobre sua descoberta de Bassnium, e como ele está estudando essa energia para criar um novo robô poderoso . Mega Man 7editar Baixo disparar um tiro carga.Adicionado por NinjatalosEm Mega Man 7 e os jogos de arcade , Bass joga muito bem como Mega Man, ea única diferença real é que ao invés de correr , Bass pode traço Aérea. Ele tem a capacidade de disparar um (embora diferente em forma colorida e crânio) Charged Shot, bem como Mega Man. Em Mega Man 7, Bass pode fundir-se com Treble , e tinha as capacidades exatamente o mesmo como o Super Adapter , um reforço de vôo do jato e ataque punho. No entanto, ao contrário do Mega Man, Bass tem a capacidade de disparar um tiro normal cobrado ou um soco foguete enquanto estiver nesta forma, em oposição a apenas o foguete soco. No Mega Man 7 modo de batalha escondido dois jogadores, Bass pode executar um ataque de chute crescente e um ataque traço do ar, da mesma forma em Mega Man 2: The Fighters Poder ele pode executar dois chutes consecutivos cambalhotas. http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Basskick1.pngBaixo chutando em Mega Man 7http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Basskick2.pngChute baixo de cambalhota em Mega Man 2: Os Lutadores de energia. Adicione uma foto para a galeriaAdicione uma foto para a galeria Mega Man 8editar Em Mega Man 8 , Bass ganhou muitas novas habilidades, devido ao fato de que ele usou uma das cápsulas de energia maligna. Ele pode voar, desde que ele quer, bem como ser capaz de disparar raios laser poderosos. Sua forma super com Treble também teve uma alteração de design, embora seja desconhecido ou não era por causa da energia maligna, ou se os artistas simplesmente decidiu reformular-lo dessa maneira (como eles também feito com rolo). Mega Man & Basseditar Habilidades Bass em Mega Man & BassAdicionado por NinjatalosEm Mega Man e Bass, Bass é revisado para fazer o seu jogo inerentemente diferente do Mega Man. Enquanto Mega Man pode deslizar para chegar em fendas menores para segredos, Bass pode Dash e salto duplo. Ele também pode correr-pular para aumentar a distância do salto. Buster Bass também foi modificado para torná-lo diferente do Mega Man, e em vez de ser capaz de cobrar, ele dispara tiros rápidos, fracos repetidamente em 1 de 7 direções. Bass também compartilha a capacidade de Mega Man para copiar habilidades de outros mestres do robô. Similar à capacidade de Mega Man para fundir com o Rush, Bass pode executar essa habilidade, bem como com o Aumento dos Agudos , sendo capaz de voar e atirar em três direções ao mesmo tempo. Mega Man 10editar Habilidades Bass em Mega Man 10 é o mesmo que no Mega Man & Bass , exceto que ele não pode dar um duplo salto. O Buster baixo também pode remover os escudos de Atacantes protetor e Joes Sniper . Outros editar Em vários casos, a Bass tem mostrado possuir a capacidade de libertar energia sob a forma de uma aura que normalmente suspende-lo no ar. http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassaura1.pngBass em Mega Man 2: Os Lutadores de energia.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassaura3.pngBass em Mega Man 7. Adicione uma foto para a galeriaAdicione uma foto para a galeria Dados editar Mega Man: Battle & Chaseeditar *'Veículo:' Darkstar TREBLE (ゴスペルダークスター, "Evangelho Darkstar" no Japão) *'Corpo:' Corpo TREBLE (ゴスペルボディ, "Evangelho Body" no Japão) *'Motor:' Motor duplo (ダブルエンジン) *'Asa:' AgCl. Wing (Asaアクセルウイング, Accel.) *'Pneu:' pneu Todo-Poderoso (オールマイティタイヤ) Mega Man & Bass CD Dados editar |} Rockman Batalha & Fighters Dados editar Feita com um número especial para Wylie Wylie, como o primeiro robô. Com suas próprias mãos, a esperança parece derrotar Mega Man. Tradução: O Número Especial Wily combate robô criado Wily. Quer derrotar Rockman com suas próprias mãos. SNK vs Capcom Card Fighters DS Dados editar Bass em SNK vs Capcom Cartão Fighters DSAdicionado por Ninjatalos" Um dos Números especiais de Wylie feitas com a liga desconhecida Bassnium , ele pretende enterrar Mega Man por suas próprias mãos. Ele já traiu seu próprio criador Dr. Wylie e equipes com apoio bot Treble para conseguir seus fins. " Rockman on-line Dados editar Bass com um manto sobre a boca do Rockman jogo on-lineAdicionado por Ninjatalos" Forte é um robô Dr. Wily criou modelado após Rockman design 's, equipado com a fonte de energia " Fortenium . "Com uma base de potência incrível e excelente mobilidade, a sua capacidade de combate é perto de protótipos de batalha Repliroids que temos agora. Forte possuem AI impressionante, e por essa razão que ele, ao contrário de outros robôs, parece ser capaz de desobedecer as ordens de seu mestre próprio. Isto tem pontos de semelhança com a AI de Repliroids atuais. Forte Rockman vê como seu rival incrivelmente forte, e por isso ele tem uma intensa aspiração para o poder de derrotar Rockman. Como ele tem um projeto como Rockman, ele pode conseguir maior poder através da fusão. Se nada aparecer que é contraditório com esta informação, este robô, tendo em consideração as características especiais de sua fonte infinita Fortenium poder, tem uma alta probabilidade de ser muito semelhante aos protótipos desta época. " [7] Cotações Editar Mega Man 7editar *''"Este é ... Mega Man?"'' *''"Você é tão bom como dizem, Mega Man ... "'' *''"Eu sou baixo, e ele é Agudos . Temos vindo a tentar parar Dr. Wily , enquanto você se foi ...'' " *''"Agora vejo que você não precisa de nossa ajuda ... "'' *''"Você é muito fraco para a batalha Wily. Talvez seja melhor você se sentar este para fora. Vamos lá, o triplo!"'' *''"Droga / Droga! Eu era descuidado! Eu me sinto estúpido por ter sido espancado com tanta facilidade ... Talvez eu devesse desistir e ir embora Wily para você!"'' *''"Obrigado. Fico feliz que eu tenho um amigo como você ..."'' *''"Está muito fraco Man, Mega. Wily podem ter medo de você, mas eu não!"'' *''"Ah, minha espera acabou! Desta vez, o homem poderoso mega cairá!"'' *''"Treble, ataque!"'' *''"Por que ... Por que não posso destruí-lo ...?"'' *''"Você está muito atrasado Man, Mega. Aquele que hesita está perdido! Voltaremos!"'' Mega Man: The Battle Podereditar *''"Agora você sabe que eu sou o mais forte. Não há necessidade de você fazer qualquer mais robôs lixo . "'' *''"Eu subestimei ele naquele momento. Mas eu vou vencê-lo desta vez! "'' *''"Ha! Tudo o que você faz é lixo. Faça o que quiser."'' Mega Man 8editar *''" Mega Man ! Hoje, vamos terminar isso! "'' *''"Shut up!"'' *''"Você não pode deixar ainda!"'' *''"Não fuja covarde! Você vai pagar por esse insulto! Eu estarei de volta!"'' *''"Mega Man! Você não pode escapar desta vez!"'' *''"Você é tão ingênuo! Isso será sua ruína! Eu não sou o fraco mesmo mais! Eu tenho novos poderes ! "'' *''"Cale-se! Vou derrotá-lo! Vamos, Treble ! "'' *''"Vamos fazer isso! Eu vou lhe mostrar o que é o verdadeiro poder!"'' *''"Feel it!"'' *''"C. .. cu vos maldizem, Mega Man! Eu nunca vou desistir!"'' Mega Man 2: The Power Fighterseditar *' "Wily, seu idiota, você nunca aprende com seus erros." *" "Porque você sempre interferir comigo! posso derrotar Mega Man sozinho sem nenhum problema. Você deve ir rastreamento em um buraco em algum lugar. " *''"Ha! Você me criou? Então o que? Se você criou um poderoso robô como eu, deve ter sido um acidente."'' *''"Ha! Esta mocinha de aparência, robô de cabelos compridos será o mais forte? Não me faça rir! "'' *''"Não fale, apenas deixar."'' *''"Eu não me importo com a justiça ou paz! Quem é o mais forte? Essa é a minha única preocupação."'' *''"Hey, eu aceito o seu desafio. Quando você vai voltar para a Terra? "'' *''"É melhor você treinar duro antes de retornar."'' *''" Proto Man , o que você quer da vida? "'' *''"Seu comportamento misterioso me irrita! Eu vou lidar com você depois que eu derrotar Mega Man".'' *''"O que você está dizendo!"'' *''"O quê!"'' *''"Futuro? Eu não entendo!"'' *''"A hora finalmente chegou! Luta me Mega Man!"'' *''"Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Só você será destruída!"'' *''"Você não tem escolha! Este é nosso destino! Você não pode escapar! Então venha e pegue!"'' Mega Man: Battle & Chaseeditar *" "Eu sou forte!" *" "Não me despreza!" *' "Foi apenas uma corrida. Eu não sinto que eu realmente derrotou ele . devo derrotá-lo em uma luta real antes que eu possa reivindicar a vitória. " Mega Man & Basseditar *''"Proto Man!"'' (GBA versão) *''"É que o robô que se chama Rei ? Que piada. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou o mais poderoso robô no mundo. eu lhe mostrarei que merece ser chamado de rei! "'' (GBA) *''"Então, esse é o robô que eles chamam de rei? Só há espaço para" mais forte "ninguém neste mundo, e que sou eu! Ninguém vai ficar no caminho do forjamento da minha lenda como ser mais poderoso do mundo!"'' (SNES ) *''" Proto Man ! Saia do meu caminho! Esta é a minha batalha! eu vou derrotar o Rei mim mesmo, caramba! (SNES versão traduzida.)'' *''"Proto Man, você não precisa fazer isso! Eu vou destruir o Rei por mim!"'' (GBA) *''"O quê? Que poder! ..."'' (GBA) *''"Hmm ... Proto Man roubou as atenções ..."'' (GBA) *''"Droga ... Não olhe como se eu chegar a minha chance para ele agora ..."'' (SNES) *''"............ Mas é o homem que nos criou."'' (GBA) *''"" Bah, não se esqueça. Foi o homem que nos criaram. "'' (SNES) *''"Antes de eu ir, você tem que me dizer alguma coisa ... Quem é seu pai? Quem o criou?"'' (GBA) *''"O quê?"'' *''"Droga ... King, e você?"'' (SNES versão traduzida) *''"Você fingiu ser agredido pelo rei, a fim de ter me cuidar dele? Eu vou destruí-lo para utilizar-me!"'' (GBA versão) *''"Por que você me enganar? "'' (SNES / GBA) *''"O quê? O que você quer dizer?"'' (SNES / GBA) *''"Que desculpa um coxo ..."'' (SNES / GBA) *''"I. .."'' *''"Silêncio! Apenas se perder!"'' (SNES / GBA) *''"O que eu lutei para? Isso é ridículo. Eu não preciso uma razão para lutar. Eu tenho e vou lutar apenas para destruir Mega Man!"'' (SNES / GBA) Mega Man 10editar *''"Não me diga que eu peguei este Roboenza dang, também!"'' *''" Treble ! "'' *''"Temos que ensinar que cozinha velha uma lição que ele não vai esquecer tão cedo! "'' *''"Você nunca desistir de seus cérebros semi-planos de dominação mundial."'' *''"Algo de errado com você? Oh, você tem uma febre! Como você acaba pegando Roboenza?"'' *''"Bem ... A gente se vê."'' Galeria de editar Arte conceito de Bass.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassim.jpgImagem Bass estréia do Mega Man 7.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:SuperBass.jpgFusão Graves e Agudos do de Mega Man 7.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bass%26Treblemm8.pngBass e Treble .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mteam1.pngBass, Proto Man, Duo e Mega Man.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:HNI_0067.JPGBass em Mega Man 8.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Basspr.pngBaixo de Mega Man 2: The Fighters de energia.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:BassA.jpgObra de Bass.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:BassPF.pngBass, como visto em Mega Man 2: Os Lutadores de energia.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:BassB.jpgBaixo que está orgulhosa.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:BassR%26F.pngBaixo de Mega Man & Bass.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Megaman%26Bass.pngBass e Mega Man.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:BassMM%26B.pngArte Bass de Mega Man & Bass.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:BassMM10.pngBass, como se vê na Mega Man 10.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassandcap.pngBass com Captain Commando e junho .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassbac.pngBass em Darkstar Agudos.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:PowerBattleMain.pngMan Bass, Mega e Proto Man.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassnewartpf.pngArte Bass dos jogos de arcade.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fortegosp.pngGraves e Agudos da Estratégia de Rockman .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mm7_bassback.jpgArte conceitual de uma vista lateral traseira do Bass.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassonline2.pngBass em Rockman online .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassprofile1.pngPerfil de Bass Megamix Mega Man .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:R%26FForte.pngBass no mangá Rockman & Forte .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:R%26FMangaGospelBoost.jpgBass com o Boost Treble na manga Rockman & Forte.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:R%26FMangaForte.jpgBaixo capacete na manga Rockman & Forte.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:HelmlessBass.jpgEsboço Baixo capacete (canto inferior direito) desenhada por Hitoshi Ariga . [8]Baixo lutando contra o Mega Man em Rockman Megamix .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassmegaman2.pngBaixo atacando Man Copiar mega em Megamix Mega Man.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:AutoBassgigamix.pngBass e Auto em Gigamix Mega Man .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bassxroll.pngBaixo and Roll na Batalha Rockman & Chase manga.http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mangaforte2.pngGraves e Agudos no mangá Rockman 10-F-extra .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mangaforte3.pngBass e Wily no mangá Rockman 10-F-extra .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Basspokerface2.jpgBaixo derrotas Mega Man em um jogo de pôquer em Pôquer Rockman .http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fortenap.pngGraves e Agudos cochilando nos créditos finais de Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha . Adicione uma foto para a galeriaAdicione uma foto para a galeria Sprite editar Bass ' Mega Man 10 folha de sprite. Adicione uma foto para a galeriaAdicione uma foto para a galeria Diversos Editor de Inglês Bass CD cartão de dados. Adicione uma foto para a galeriaAdicione uma foto para a galeria Vídeos editar Curiosidades editar Barroco e Crash, os primeiros projetos de graves e agudos.Adicionada por Quick*Bass é rotulado como "criação Dr. Wily mais poderoso" no trailer modo baixo de Mega Man 10 . *Forte e do Evangelho foram originalmente chamado barroco (バロック, Barokku ) e Crash (クラッシュ, Kurasshu ) em projetos adiantados por Keiji Inafune , um jogo de nomes do Rock (ロック, Rokku ) e Rush (ラッシュ, Rasshu ) para enfatizar o seu papel como rivais . Inafune queria criar um rival de tempo integral para Mega Man que era "extremamente competitivo, e odiava a perder". [9] Inafune, eventualmente, perguntou Hayato Kaji para criar os desenhos que se tornariam graves e agudos. [10] **Barroco é também um estilo de música proveniente do período de tempo com o mesmo nome. Crash é um tipo de prato. *Bass é um de muitos dos personagens que têm a música de inspiração nomes. Mais especificamente, o seu nome refere-se a barra inferior, em duplo pessoal notação musical; o nome de seu colega canino Agudos refere-se à barra superior. A Bass é também um tipo de guitarra. **Forté é usado como um directiva dinâmico em partitura na sua forma abreviada, {f.}, para indicar elevando o volume da música. Forte também é a palavra Português para forte. *Embora ele é um inimigo recorrente de Mega Man, nunca baixo na verdade aparece como um chefe palco principal. Em vez disso, Mega Man sempre luta com ele como um mini-chefe. *As habilidades acima mencionadas (fogo rápido, multi-direcional) do Buster baixo são similares às habilidades de tiro do personagem Mega Man X, Axl . *Bass tem uma personalidade semelhante à Vile 's da Mega Man X série. Os dois ambos têm uma rivalidade com um dos Mega Men (tão forte, que mesmo opor-se a outros inimigos que tentam matar seus rivais), são extremamente vaidoso e arrogante, e só lutar para o bem de si mesmos. No entanto, Bass passa a ser muito mais sensato e menos destrutiva do que é vil. **Bass também tem algumas semelhanças a Ballade , uma vez que os dois ambos se consideram os mais fortes, bem como o fato de que ambos têm uma antipatia dos adversários fracos. *Tem havido muita controvérsia sobre a pronúncia do nome de Bass. Devido ao fato de que seu nome foi pronunciado erroneamente "bass" (como os peixes) em Mega Man 8 , o que levou muitas pessoas a acreditar que ele é realmente pronunciado dessa forma. No entanto, devido ao fato de que muitos personagens da série Mega Man são nomeados após termos musicais (e devido ao fato de que seu lobo tem o nome de um), este ainda suporta o fato de que seu nome é pronunciado na verdade, "base", como a guitarra. *Rolo tem uma queda por baixo na Batalha Rockman & Chase manga, que agora se tornou um par de fãs muito popular. *Apesar do facto de Baixo teve uma pequena participação em Mega Man 9 , Agudos estava ausente do jogo por completo. *Além de Dr. Wily, Bass na verdade, tem a maioria de linhas de qualquer personagem da série original. *Alguma controvérsia ligeira apareceu quando baixo gritou "Damn!" no Mega Man 7 liberação Inglês de videogames, devido à série Mega Man sendo amplamente considerado um "kids série '", e que a palavra "maldita" é um tabu. Linguagem Bass é limpo na Colecção aniversário . Ironicamente, X e Zero a falar palavrão, mais notadamente durante Mega Man X3 e X4 , que não foi "limpo" com a coleção da série X. Isso é mais provável porque a maioria considerar a série Mega Man X para ser um pouco mais escuro e mais adulto do que a série regular, além do fato de que a classificação E10 + não existia no momento em que Mega Man: Anniversary coleção estava em desenvolvimento. *"Rival" (bom ponto de Bass no Mega Man & Bass CD de dados) é definida como "ansioso ou ambicioso para igualar ou superar outro ou caracterizado ou solicitado por um espírito de rivalidade". [11] *O manto que veste em baixo Rockman on-line parece ser inspirado por Bass.EXE é capa similar. *Apesar capacete Bass estendendo até ao queixo, como o capacete Ballade, este recurso não está presente em qualquer dos seus sprites, embora seja visto em in-game arte e arte oficial do Bass. Também deve ser notado que em Bass com manga diversas, o seu capacete também não se estende para baixo a sua mandíbula. ReferencesEditar #↑ Mega Man: Oficial Obras completas Página 42 #↑ Canto do Rockman Protodude. Página visitada em fevereiro 15, 2009 #↑ Rockman Protodude do Canto-MM10 DLC Revelado #↑ Tradução de Rockman & Forte: Challenger do Futuro #↑ questão de Archie # 4 "Curto-circuito" #↑ Mega Man 8 Manual :.? "Um par interessante, que jamais teria pensado para emparelhar um robô com um companheiro fiel canino Wily percebi que se você não pode vencê-los, cópia 'em, agora Man do Rush e Mega Bass e tem Agudos para lidar com eles. Bass está convencido de que ele pode derrotar Mega Man sozinho ainda saúda o Treble feroz. " #↑ TMMN Forte em Dados Rockman online #↑ RPC Hitoshi Ariga esboço #↑ Mega Man: Oficial Completa Obras Página 126: "Desde que Proto Man era uma espécie de cima do muro, eu queria trazer um rival de tempo integral para Mega Man que eu queria um cara que era extremamente competitivo, e detestava perder.. " #↑ Mega Man: Oficial Obras completas Página 42 #↑ definição do dicionário gratuito do rival Categoria:Universe Mega Man